Love Will Keep Us Alive
by angelsinstead
Summary: Zoe struggles with the consequences of Kyle's resurrection.
1. Love Will Keep Us Alive

**Love Will Keep Us Alive**

He wasn't feeling well. He groaned. A woman came and lay a poultice upon his forehead. She covered him in cool mud. She chanted some sort of magic and told him everything was going to be okay. He didn't believe her. He thought he was dying... all over again. He remembered the bus crash... the sound of the metal twisting, the sensation of great pain as his limbs were torn from his body. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out... only groans. He was hurting. And nothing could make it better.

He looked up into the tender blue eyes of Misty Day. She was so beautiful. She lovingly cared for him. When the mud dried, she washed it off. It took away his scars. It was healing mud.

"You're going to be alright, Kyle. You will survive this," she spoke. "You'll live... and you'll have a second chance."

He stared at her as if she spoke a foreign language. His mouth opened, but no words fell out. He was paralyzed. His limbs didn't work. He tried to move them, but he had no control of himself. What the hell? She called this living?

*I'm better off dead,* he was thinking. *It was cold there... and dark... but there was peace. Now there's only pain. So much pain. I need the darkness again.*

He wanted to scream, "Bury Me!"

*I'm supposed to be dead,* he was thinking.

The door of the shack opened and SHE walked in. She came to his side and he felt her touch. She lightly caressed his arm. "Kyle, how are you?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

He grimaced but he could not speak. His voice was stolen from him. Would he ever speak? Would he ever be the man he once was... the one he had been the night he met her; before the horrific accident?

"How is he?" Zoe asked Misty.

"It hurts coming back from the dead," Misty replied. "He's struggling... but he'll make it. He has you now."

Zoe cradled his head in her lap and caressed his hair. She spoke to him softly and he forgot the pain. He forgot the accident. He forgot everything but her gentle touch. She soothed him like no other. She was his medicine. He would survive.

"I am sorry, Kyle. I never meant to hurt you," she whispered.

She kissed his forehead. He was no longer afraid. Her love would keep him alive.

"I'm taking you home with me, Kyle. You're going to live with me. Madison and I are going to take care of you. Don't be afraid."

Madison? Kyle remembered Madison. She had set the whole chain of events into orbit. She was the reason he was dead... and she was also the reason he had come back to life. Madison's spell had resurrected him. She knew Kyle deserved to live. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't a rapist. He hadn't told a soul... but he too had been raped.

A tear fell from his eye and made it's way slowly down his cheek. "Awww, he's crying," Misty said as she knelt over him. "His senses are returning. He really will be alright. He will be himself in no time at all."

Zoe tenderly kissed away the tear. "Don't cry," she whispered. "Nothing will hurt you. Not anymore."

Kyle reached out and took her hand. That single gesture took every ounce of his strength. He wanted to be the man he had been before the bus wreck - the man who had danced with her at the party; the one who had laughed and smiled and told her silly jokes. He would do anything to be THAT man. Now everything was different, but deep down, he was still Kyle, and she was still Zoe. Underneath all the scars, he hadn't changed.

*I love you,* he whispered to her in his mind. Even if she couldn't hear it, she would feel it. He would see to it.


	2. Fix You

**Fix You**

She took him home and loved him. He wasn't like other guys. His movements were slow. He couldn't even speak. He was special. Even so, he was still Kyle, the young man she had fallen in love with at first sight. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted him to be happy. He was hers.

But she wasn't the only one who wanted him. "I helped you bring him back to life," Madison reminded as she stood in the doorway. "He's mine, too."

"He's not an object for you and I to be fighting over," Zoe spoke. "He's a man; a person..."

"No, he's not. He's a boy-toy... some sort of resurrected Frankenstein. We made him out of boy parts."

Kyle sat on the bed, cocking his head to one side as he took in their conversation. What in the world were Zoe and Madison arguing about? He wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. He wanted Zoe to come back and hold him again. He wanted her arms around him.

"That was your idea," Zoe reminded.

"But you were so sad. Your heart was broken. I knew it was the right thing to do."

"You wouldn't know the right thing if it jumped up and bit you on the ass," Zoe argued. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"What?! So, you think you're dating him?" Madison said with a laugh. "Newsflash, Zoe! He's NOT a man. He can't even speak! He can't even work his penis! He's totally fucked up; WE fucked up!"

"No, he's IN there!" Zoe cried out. "Kyle Spencer is alive inside of that body." Her gaze turned to the figure on the bed.

"I know he is!" Zoe insisted. "You're just jealous, because Kyle and I have feelings for each other."

"Why would I be jealous about that?" Madison demanded.

"Because you want him for yourself. Hell, maybe even you want me. You probably want BOTH of us."

Madison laughed cruelly. "Don't flatter yourself!"

Zoe pushed Madison out the door and slammed it in her face. Despite Madison's protests, Zoe locked it. Now, at last, she and Kyle were alone. She came to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry if she upset you," she said as she took his hand. "She just doesn't understand."

Kyle looked into her eyes as if he were searching; as if he were trying to see inside the depths of her soul. "It's not true what Madison said," Zoe said in a whisper. "You are Kyle. And you're going to be alright. I will protect you, guide you, and restore you."

Kyle said nothing as his lips met hers. They shared a passionate kiss. When she drew away, she stared at him incredulously. "You're in there. I can feel it."

She took his hand and lay it upon her heart. In a soft murmur, he said her name. 'Zoe.' It was his first word. And it was just the beginning.


	3. Threesome

**Threesome**

She woke up entangled in Kyle's embrace. He was breathing deeply, his eyes closed in slumber. He had slept through the night. He hadn't had any nightmares. She kissed his cheek and he did not stir. Very quietly, she tiptoed out of bed. She was starving and she wondered if Kyle was hungry as well. After coming back from the dead, would he still need to eat? She did not know, but very soon, Zoe would find out.

She walked quietly into the kitchen, glad to see that the others at the academy were still sleeping. She didn't feel like facing anyone or answering their questions. Kyle remained her secret. Only Madison knew. Zoe wasn't ready to explain.

She prepared a healthy brunch for herself and Kyle consisting of fresh fruit, muffins, and juice. She placed it all on a silver serving tray and carried it upstairs. When she reached the second floor, she heard a strange squeaking sound. Very cautiously, she approached her bedroom door and peeked inside. She nearly dropped the tray.

Kyle... was fucking... Madison. He had her pushed up against the dresser and he was pounding into her forcefully from behind. Madison was loving every second of his deep, powerful thrusts. Zoe watched in fascination and horror, all of the breath stolen from her lungs.

It physically hurt to watch them. She couldn't breathe. She was no longer hungry. Hot tears cascaded from her eyes. She hadn't cried when Charlie died. He had been her boyfriend of seven months. He had died of a brain aneurism in her arms. She had killed him with sex. She hadn't even cried when the bus crashed and Kyle was killed. She had been too angry and devastated to cry... but now, seeing him fucking Madison, his cock penetrating her repeatedly; it left her in a state of agony.

"No," she said in a whimper.

She headed to the bathroom to cry. Animals often disappeared to die. That is how Zoe preferred to cry. She didn't want anyone to witness her agony. She cried alone.

A few minutes later, Madison walked in and stepped into the shower. She cleansed her body under the hot spray. "You saw us," she said as she left the shower. She wrapped a giant towel around her body.

"He was supposed to be mine," Zoe said miserably, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hey, look at it this way..." Madison said lightly with a touch of sarcasm. "At least we know his dick works."

"How could you do it, Madison?" Zoe asked in an aching voice. "You knew I loved him... You KNEW."

"Yeah, I knew... and that is why I brought him back to life for you. I guess we'll do the only thing we can now; we'll share him."

Zoe said nothing as she stared into Madison's eyes. Share him? Could they really do that? How would THAT ever work? There were so many questions.

"What do you...?" Zoe started to ask.

Madison bent down slightly, kissing Zoe full on the lips. The towel fell away. She pulled Zoe up against her. "Tell me you don't want it," she prompted.

Zoe had never made love to a woman before. The only male she had ever slept with now lay rotting in his grave. At least she couldn't kill Kyle. She hoped...

"Let's share him, Zoe," Madison said breathlessly. "You... Me... We'll go into the bedroom; we'll make love to him now."

Zoe wanted to say 'no.' She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. Zoe reached for Madison's hand as she lead her from the bathroom. Together, they were headed toward the bedroom door.

"I'll make love to him," Zoe stated. "You, Madison, have never known love. You'll never love him. You just want to fuck him."

Zoe pushed the door open to find Kyle lying on the bed, totally naked. He smiled and reached his arms out to Zoe. He murmured her name.

Zoe just stood there, unable to move. Madison climbed into bed, pressing her naked body to Kyle's. "Did you miss me?" she asked as she kissed him.

Kyle tangled his fingers into her hair. When he broke from Madison's kiss, he looked at Zoe. His eyes were filled with such longing. She could not resist. She walked toward the bed and dissolved into Kyle's embrace.

She needed this. She had to have it. It was her destiny. Three bodies became entwined on a bed meant for one.

After it was over, Madison spoke in the silence. "If the bus crash hadn't have happened, you wouldn't be with Kyle. Guess it was meant to be after all," she said quietly.

Zoe looked at Kyle. His dark-blond head lay upon on her chest. He was totally exhausted from so much lovemaking. "Thank you for bringing him back to me," she said to Madison. "I owe you one."

"That you do... and you're going to pay up now," Madison said as she slid her hand under the covers.


	4. You, Me, and Her

When the three awakened, a maid was standing over them, staring at their naked bodies in disapproval. "Haven't you ever seen three naked people in bed before?!" Madison spouted off hatefully. "Get the HELL out of here! Stop staring like a stalker!"

She placed her hand over Kyle's impressive privates as the maid averted her eyes, rushing from the room. "Can you believe the nerve of her?!" Madison gasped as she hopped out of bed. She was reaching her wrinkled clothing. Hurriedly, she began putting on her garments.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"I have better things to do today than hang out with you and Mr. What's-His-Name-."

"His name is Kyle," Zoe reminded solemnly.

"Whatever. I have a very important lesson to learn today. That's why we are here at the academy- to improve our powers... not to screw... HIM," Madison said, giving Kyle a not so favorable look.

Although Kyle was unable to comprehend most of her words, she knew Madison was speaking in disapproval of him. He hung his head, thinking he had displeased her somehow, but Zoe reached out, taking his hand tenderly in hers and giving it a light squeeze. She wasn't angry with him and that's what mattered most. Zoe always seemed to adore him... no matter what.

"You're really being a bitch, you know," Zoe said as Madison finished getting dressed. She was in a rush, probably planning to learn some sort of evil spell. She wanted power and that's all she seemed to care about these days.

"He's dumb. He doesn't even know what the fuck is going on!" Madison said coldly.

But Kyle did know. He was hiding his face against Zoe's naked bosoms, seeking her comfort and her warmth as he felt Madison, one of his lovers was rejecting him.

"Ohhh come on, Kyle. Gimme a kiss goodbye," Madison insisted.

He hesitated, not wanting to kiss her. She'd been mean. She had called him dumb.

But as she coaxed him, he did kiss her a bit reluctantly. She laughed at him. "Hope you two have fun fucking all day!" she said as she turned to walk out.

"Today I am going to work with Kyle... I am going to teach him,' Zoe stated.

"Teach him how to please us better in bed?" Madison mocked.

"No, I am going to read to him. I'll teach him words."

"Good luck," Madison said with insincerity, then she was gone.

After she left, Zoe sat up in bed, drinking in the sight of Kyle, naked and so perfectly formed. It was she and Madison who had pieced that body together... but even so, the man before her had Kyle Spencer's mind and soul- she just had to tap into it. She could feel it. Kyle was in there.

"Kyle, we have go get dressed now... and have breakfast. I am going to teach you today." More than anything, she just wanted to hear Kyle speak. She longed to prove Madison wrong.

After she helped him get dressed, she too put on her clothing. She brought him up some breakfast. After they nibbled on their meal, she took Kyle somewhere private where they would not be disturbed. She lit some candles as they sat on the bathroom floor. She opened a book and began to read. Kyle listened as if totally fascinated. Every so often, she would pause, lightly caressing his hand and gently instructing him. She coaxed him to say a few words, but Kyle did not. He just stared at her, looking more as if he wanted to kiss her than to cooperate in what it was she was trying to teach to him.

As the minutes ticked by, she closed the book, feeling frustrated. Kyle was no closer to speaking. In fact, he hadn't uttered a single syllable. Maybe he'd be mute forever. She couldn't bear it. She longed to hear his voice again.

"That's enough for today, Kyle," she said, placing the book aside with a heavy sigh.

Kyle sensed she was disappointed about something, but he wasn't certain what had upset her. He loved listening to her read. He reached for the book, but she deterred him, shaking her head.

Dammit! She didn't want Madison to be right. Kyle WAS capable of learning! He was capable of communicating, too. She had to believe it.

Taking his hand, she lead him into the bedroom. They sat down on the bed together as their gazes locked. "It's okay, Kyle. You'll speak soon. I know it," she said. She lay her head upon his chest as his arms came around her. Very gently, he pressed a most tender kiss upon her forehead. It melted her heart.

She looked up into his eyes. Ohhh those eyes. Kyle! She could never regret a thing when she looked into those eyes.

Then she realized his lips were moving. He was trying to speak.

"What is it, Kyle?"

"I... I ..." he began.

Each word was difficult for him as if they were being torn from his soul. He struggled, then finally, he spoke. "I love you," he stated.

"Ohhhh Kyle, I love you, too..." Zoe told him. His words made her incredibly happy. She hugged him so tight as tears filled her eyes.

She looked up then, seeing Madison who was standing in the doorway. Madison looked furious as she heard Kyle declare his love for Zoe. If looks could have killed, then both Zoe and Kyle would been murdered on the spot.

"So our boy-toy really does speak," Madison said, her voice cold and lifeless. "How sweet... he's fallen in love with you."

"Are you jealous, Madison?" Zoe asked.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? You can have your little Frankenstein lover made out of recycled boy parts. What would a woman like me want with him? I am fine with it. He can be yours...as long as I can have him now and then. On the side."

Zoe looked at Kyle, wondering how he would react to that. He didn't seem to comprehend Madison's proposal. He only had eyes for Zoe.

"Maybe I don't wanna share," Zoe said.

Madison laughed. "I helped you make him. I could easily send him back to the morgue again. Don't make me do that, Zoe. Not after he's declared his undying love for you."

Zoe sighed. "Alright, I guess for now, it's you and me and him... but not forever. Just for awhile," Zoe said reluctantly. "But I won't put up with you talking to him as if he's a imbecile anymore. I told you from the start, he's Kyle... and he just needs my help and he's going to be fine, just like before."

"That's what you think, babe. He's messed up. You'll see it soon. Just like any Frankenstein Monster brought back to life from the parts of the dead, he's going to want revenge for what happened to him."

"Well, if he does, then you're the one he's coming after. You made the bus crash."

"But we both brought him back."

"Exactly," Zoe said as she still sat on the bed, her arms around Kyle. "Once he remembers it all, there's going to be hell to pay. And it's not going to be me he's coming after. It's you, Madison."

For the first time since Kyle's resurrection, Madison truly looked worried. Right now, Kyle seemed harmless... but would he one day want revenge? It was just a matter of time before an all-consuming rage overtook him. She shuddered. Maybe then it would be HER in the morgue.


	5. Nightmares

As he lay in bed that night, hugging Zoe, he had nightmares. He was twitching in his sleep as horrible and ugly memories assaulted him. She was _touching_ him again... fondling him! It made him sick. It made him want to throw up. He cried, he begged, he _pleaded_ \- but she didn't stop! **Why didn't she stop?!**

"Please stop, Mommy! I'll be a good boy!" little Kyle cried out in his dreams, but she _didn't_. She FORCED him. Forced him to touch her... forced him to kiss her... forced him to do AWFUL things in the dark.

He woke up, screaming in terror. "What the HELL is wrong with him?!" Madison shouted from the other side of the bed.

She was looking at Kyle with great annoyance. After all, she needed her beauty sleep. She had to get her rest. She was on a mission - a mission to become the next Supreme.

"Can't you see he's frightened?" Zoe said as she hugged Kyle close against her bosoms, caressing his unruly dark-blond hair. "He had a...a nightmare."

Zoe was looking at Kyle with worry upon her face. He seemed to be remembering something. "Mommy..." he whimpered.

"Ohhh he misses his mommy!" Madison mocked.

"Shut up!" Zoe yelled at her. "Get the FUCK out!"

"It's OUR bed!" Madison argued.

Kyle continued to shed his tears against Zoe's breasts. He realized now that it had been a dream of some sort... but deep down, he knew it was _more_. _SHE_ had hurt him - his mother - and he HATED her. He wanted to **kill** her. Such rage seethed inside him. He wanted to destroy the woman who had wrecked him when he had been a young boy.

"Zoe," he said, his voice getting stronger.

"Dammit!" Madison exclaimed. "That's it! If you two want to talk, cry, and carry on all fuckin' night, then I'm **leaving**!"

She got up in a huff as she angrily wrenched on some clothing. "Good!" Zoe shouted as Madison finally stomped out.

"What's wrong, Kyle? What is it?" Zoe asked soothingly as she stroked his cheek. She could feel his moist tears against her fingertips.

"M... mother," he said as the words tore from his soul.

"Do you miss your mom?" she asked.

He nodded. Yeah, he missed her - NOT! She was a horrible, EVIL person who deserved death! And he was going to kill her. He was going to finally get justice for what that woman had done to him - that horrible excuse for a mother; she was going to DIE for her sins!

"Do you want me to take you to see her?" Zoe asked gently.

Kyle nodded, hugging her tightly in his embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Kyle. I would do anything for you," she said as she kissed him. Her lips were soft and tender against his, unlike other lips, other lips that had abused him. Zoe would _never_ hurt him. She LOVED him so much.

"We need to get some sleep then," Zoe said encouragingly. "And then tomorrow, I promise... I will take you to see your mom. I can't wait to meet her."

He snuggled up in her arms and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow, finally... after all these years, he would get his revenge.


	6. The Reason

**The Reason**

They arrived at Kyle's mother's house on Cherry Street. At first she was in state of deep shock. She had thought that her son had been killed in a terrible bus accident. How could it be that Kyle was still alive?

"How... how can this be?" Alicia Spencer asked when she saw Zoe standing in the doorway with her son.

"Kyle really wanted to see you," Zoe said, ignoring the question.

"I know you..." Alicia said. "You were at Kyle's funeral. You gave me a hug."

"Can we please come in?" Zoe asked as Kyle leaned up against her. He seemed frozen as if he could barely walk. He was acting awfully strange ... as though he was horribly frightened.

"Kyle, this is your mom," Zoe told him gently as Alicia opened the door to let them inside. "She's missed you very much... since- since you've been gone."

Kyle was staring at his mom with wild eyes as all those images came back to haunt him. He could remember Alicia fondling him in the bath. He recalled his mother touching him as he lay in his bed and all the times she forced him to do horrible things in the dark.

"Come in, Kyle," Alicia coaxed. "Come give Mommy a hug."

Kyle didn't move. He looked like he was about to lose it and run the other way, but gently, Zoe guided him inside his childhood home. Once inside, Kyle looked as if he were about to bolt.

"What's wrong with him?" Alicia asked Zoe. "He's... he's not quite the same."

"To tell the truth, he's been through a lot, Mrs. Spencer."

"Just call me Alicia," she said to Zoe, but her eyes were on her son, her precious baby boy. She couldn't wait to touch him again... and to kiss him.

"I can take care of him now. You can go," Alicia said as if shooing Zoe away.

"I can't... I can't leave him," Zoe said as Kyle clung to her.

"Just for tonight. I want to spend some time with my son."

A part of Kyle wanted to cry out "No!" but he knew he had to be alone with his mom, just for awhile, so he could be rid of her forever- so he could make her pay for all of her evil deeds.

"Kyle?" Zoe asked as she lovingly brushed the dark-blond hair back out of his face. It was unruly and had a mind of his own.

Kyle nodded, lightly squeezing Zoe's hand. "You're sure you'll be alright?" she questioned as she looked at him tenderly.

Kyle gave her a tiny smile. He'd be just fine. But his mother wouldn't. As soon as Zoe left, he'd take care of her... FOREVER.

"Okay, Kyle. I will go then. But I will be back tomorrow night," Zoe promised.

"Tomorrow is Halloween night," said Alicia.

"Yes, I will come back for him then," Zoe stated.

She kissed Kyle very softly, her lips lingering on his. Alicia watched as jealousy rose up within her, swift and ugly. Why was HER Kyle kissing _that_ girl? She only wanted him for herself. He was HERS!

Slowly, Zoe pulled away from Kyle as she spoke to him with her eyes. "I love yous" were exchanged within their gazes. Then Zoe left.

Kyle and his mother were all alone. "Kyle, it's tine for your bath... then I am putting you to bed," his mother said, her voice matter-of-fact.

He didn't protest as she took off his clothes and ran him a bath. He became like a child again as she lead him to the water. He wanted to scream, "No!" but no voice would rise up inside of him. As she ran the soapy sponge over his naked body, the anger inside turned into something hot, swift, and brutal. He wanted to kill. He wanted to dispose of his wicked mother.

"What's happened to you, Kyle?" Alicia asked as she slid her hand under the water, caressing him in places she never should have touched. "Your body- it's different. You're not you."

He stood up in the bath as she toweled him dry, her touch lingering in lewd ways that made him feel crazy. *KILL!* a voice inside him called out. *KILL the EVIL bitch!*

She took his hand and lead him toward his bedroom. It hadn't changed at all since he was in high school. She had kept his things exactly as they once were like some sort of creepy and sickening shrine. At night, she slept in his bed to inhale his scent. She was heartless. She wasn't a mother. No mother would do the awful things SHE had done to her son.

Kyle lay down in the bed that had once been his, shivering in his nakedness as she covered him with the blanket. She bent down, her lips brushing against his.

She then kissed him as a woman kisses her lover. Kyle shuddered, hating her kiss and the way her mouth tasted like disaster.

She then pulled back, looking into his fear-filled eyes. "Why did you let her kiss you, Kyle?" she asked accusingly. "You're not hers. You're mine! I can love you better."

She turned and left him alone in the bed as she shut out the light. Kyle was lonely. He was longing for Zoe and wishing he had never let her go. His chest ached as though he were dying all over again, but as time quickly passed, he had fallen asleep...

It was in the middle of the night when Alicia came into his bedroom. She crawled into his bed as she used to do. Her wandering hands slipped under the covers, touching him in ways that made him feel as though he might vomit. He was rudely awakened as she kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring.

He shoved her away as he yelled out, "NOOOOO!" He sat up in bed, tossing her away with all his power. Resurrected Kyle had the strength of a dozen men. He picked up a trophy off his dresser as he chased his mother through the house. He had more than enough reason to kill her.

"Kyle, stop!" Alicia cried as she ran into the bathroom. She tried to shut the door behind her, but Kyle was too quick. He pushed his way inside as he struck out at her with the golden trophy.

""NOOOO!" she sobbed as she fell, striking her head against the side of the porcelain tub.

She fell onto the tile, unconscious and bleeding. "Mommy," he said as he looked at her. She was lying there... so helpless; defenseless as he had been as a child when she had molested him. She'd never do it again... He would see to it.'

With no remorse, he raised the trophy over his head, bashing it against the side of her skull. Blood splattered in every direction. A warm spray hit his face as it covered him like a shield. She would NEVER touch him again. She'd never touch ANYONE.

She wasn't a mother... She was a monster.


	7. Halloween

**Halloween**

Zoe returned to Alicia Spencer's house on Cherry street the night of Halloween. She did not know that Kyle now sat on the blood-soaked bathroom floor, rocking back and forth while humming a strange melody.

"Kyle?!" she called out as she stepped into the house. No one had answered when she knocked.

"Mrs. Spencer..." Zoe said as her words suddenly trailed off. There was an odor of death that lingered in the air. It nearly knocked her over with its sickening-sweet and most unpleasant smell. Her overly perceptive senses lead her into the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. Kyle hadn't moved from his spot beside the porcelain tub. The bloodied golden award was still clutched in his hand.

"Kyle, My God! What have you done?" Zoe gasped as she saw Kyle's mom lying on the floor.

Alicia had clearly been bludgeoned to death with the object Kyle yet held tight in his grip. *Why? Oh God... Why?!* Zoe quietly lamented. Had she and Madison created a monster?

Little did she know that the true monster lay dead on the floor. She had gruesomely met her end after trying to rape her son one last time. Thankfully, Kyle had been strong enough to stop her... _this_ time, but now she lay dead in a pool of what appeared to be sloshy, thick, clotted blood. When Zoe questioned him, Kyle dropped the golden trophy and it hit the tiled floor with a thud.

"Ohhh Kyle," Zoe said as tears of remorse filled up her eyes. He was staring at her, looking heartbroken. She couldn't bear to see that expression on his face a moment longer. _If_ he was a monster, then **she** was at fault for creating him. He had never asked to be resurrected from the dead. He never asked to be recreated with the body parts of his raping fraternity brothers. She and Madison had made all the choices ... and it wasn't fair.

Zoe reached for a towel and moistened it in the sink. Lovingly, she began to wipe the blood away from Kyle's face. He was humming softly as he rocked back and forth. He was acting as if he had gone into some sort of trance. He had disappeared into a safe place of tranquility as he often did when his mom had abused him.

"Kyle, listen to me," Zoe said as she wiped away the rest of the blood the best that she possibly could. "We have to get you back to the academy where you'll be safe. No one will notice the blood on your clothes. It's Halloween. There are trick-or-treaters out there storming the streets. You're going to fit in with all the rest."

She dropped the bloodied towel into the tub, knowing that his make-shift bath would have to do... at least until they returned to the academy and she could properly bathe him.

"Mommy," Kyle said, looking down at the bashed-in face of his mother. He wasn't moving, although Zoe was tugging at his hand.

"Kyle, you killed her. Why did you do that?" Zoe asked.

He finally rose to his feet and stared into her eyes. He shuddered. "Mommy bad," he said. He made some gestures with his hands and fingers, then he ran a rough caress over his body as tears filled up his eyes. Zoe had never seen so much pain and devastation in all her life.

"Do you mean... your mother... hurt you?" Zoe questioned.

Kyle nodded. "Kyle bad," he said. And with those words, he hung his head, thinking that Zoe would think he was evil.

"No, Kyle, you're not bad... but in this state right now, you could be dangerous. I have no other choice but to... take precautions... I'm sorry."

She held his hand tightly as she lead him out of the house. He was shrinking back, not wanting to walk to Zoe's car, because he saw all the trick-or-treaters coming towards him. Some of them were wearing scary masks. One was dressed up like a vampire. He had gleaming fangs and white frilly shirt that had been stained with a vial of fake blood.

Kyle stared down at his shirt. It too was stained with crimson splatters. He was just like these freaks who were walking down the street... and he hated himself for it. As if Zoe was reading his thoughts, she spoke to him when they reached the car. "Kyle, I want you to know, you're _not_ a monster. If your mother was hurting you- touching you, then you were just doing what you had to do to defend yourself. But I won''t lie to you; I am scared... So scared of what the future is going to hold for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

They climbed into the car together as Zoe caressed Kyle's tangled dark-blond hair. It was matted with his mother's blood. "Let's go home," Zoe said with a heavy sigh.

~*~o~*~

Zoe lead Kyle up the staircase and into her private bathroom in which she and Madison shared. Very gently, she stripped away his soiled clothing, disposing of the garments into a trash bag. She ran the bath water for Kyle and gestured for him to step in. He settled into the bath, letting out a little sign as the soothing water cleansed away the evidence of his terrible deed. "I am so sorry, Kyle. It was all my fault," Zoe spoke as she helped him clean up. "I just HAD to have you back. And I Iet Madison talk me into resurrecting you, even though in my heart, I knew it was wrong."

A tear slipped down her cheek and lovingly Kyle reached out, gently brushing it away. "Kyle, I hope you will forgive me for what I have to do," she said solemnly.

After Kyle was clean, Zoe helped him out of the tub and dried him off with a huge, thick towel. Kyle looked so much like a child in that moment- scared and vulnerable. His eyes were huge as if he knew he'd have to suffer some sort of consequence for his brutal actions.

As soon as Kyle was dressed in a pair of jeans and long-sleeved, unbuttoned shirt, Zoe lead him downstairs and into the solarium. It was the place where Cordelia, her instructor at the academy often worked on her various potions and remedies. It was filled with beautiful flowers and growing plants. Now Zoe had no other choice but to make it into Kyle's prison - at least for the time being.

To his great shock and surprise, Zoe put shackles on him which locked at the wrists and ankles. He could move no more than four feet from the pole where she had chained him. He growled as he tugged at his bonds, wanting free. "Zoe!" he called out forlornly.

"I am sorry, Kyle," she said as the tears glistened in her eyes. "I have no other choice."

He was growling and snarling as he tried to break free, but not even he had the strength to break the chains which bound him. He continued to cry out, but Zoe just walked away, leaving him there to sit on the cold tile floor as the plates of glass all around him seemed to be echoing back his wails of agony.

About an hour had passed before Zoe came back to him, one hand hidden behind her back. He stood up quickly, eager to see her and to touch her. She hadn't left him... Zoe loved him!

He held out his shackled wrists to her as if asking to be set free, but sadly, all Zoe could do was shake her head. "I can't do that, Kyle," she said as she revealed the gun she had been hiding behind her back.

She hated to shoot Kyle after all they had been through. It just wasn't fair! "All I ever wanted to do was to LOVE you..." she said in a sob.

Her hand trembled as she aimed the weapon at Kyle's chest. She was poised to pull the trigger. "...but you're out of control. I don't know _how_ to protect you... or protect others from your rage. I **have** to do this, Kyle... and it's breaking my heart."


End file.
